Many of the liver protectants heretofore in use are compounds having an SH radical, typically cysteine and glutathione. However, while these substances have detoxicating activity on the strength of their active SH radicals, they have the disadvantage that the very SH radicals they have detract from the pharmacological efficacy of concomitant medication.
Therefore, in the field of medicine, a better liver protectant free of the above-mentioned drawback is in demand.
The inventors of this invention who explored the pharmacological action profile of ascorbyl tocophcryl phosphate compounds discovered that these compounds and their pharmacologicalry acceptable salts have a meritorious liver-protective action and, based on this finding, perfected this invention.